Currently, establishing multimedia (e.g., voice and/or data) sessions (e.g., establishing a call connection) in a network typically employs session establishment protocols, such as Session Initiation Protocol/Session Description Protocol (SIP/SDP), that apply an Offer/Answer model to establish end-to-end state resource management and manage resource allocation between a source user terminal (e.g., a satellite phone or a cellular phone) and a destination user terminal (e.g., a satellite phone or a cellular phone). In current practice, using SIP/SDP, for an error-free case, a minimum of seven (7) messages are typically exchanged across the end-to-end network between the source user terminal and the destination user terminal. For satellite networks, the exchange of the messages requires that each of these messages traverse the satellite air interface, which for the geomobile case introduces significant propagation delay. For double-hop geomobile networks (e.g., the message must traverse a satellite source user link 120 to a satellite source feeder link 125, across a terrestrial Packet Data Network (PDN) link 194, to a satellite destination feeder link 175 to a satellite destination user link 195 (refer to FIG. 1), or vise versa), an additional one-half (0.5) second of setup delay will be imposed for each message transmitted due solely to the additional propagation delays associated with the satellite air interface. It should be noted that existing solutions adapt standard protocols and architectures from commercial terrestrial cellular networks, which does not account for any of the component links in the end-to-end network being either long-delay or low-reliability. Users desire shorter call setup times for satellite networks, especially users in emergency situations and users that are first responders, police, and other disaster relief workers. As such, there is a need for an improved technique for reducing the session establishment time for multimedia traffic (e.g., voice and/or data) in satellite networks.